Último Suspiro
by CrC OMG
Summary: Y así, con un último suspiro, Izumi cayo muerta en las manos de Itachi Uchiha.
**ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO**

* * *

.

.

.

 **I** tachi Uchiha estaba en pie gracias a una pared, su cuerpo dolía, se sentía sofocado y estaba agotado tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

La culpa lo carcomía por dentro como si fuesen bichos que se lo comían de poco a poco.

Las cosas que había hecho en este par de horas le cayó como una bomba: ya había masacrado a _casi_ todo su clan.

Observó como el chico de ojos negros—que le había dado guerra hace menos de un minuto—lo miraba, ya estaba muerto pero a Itachi lo volvía loco.

Eso ojos decían: _¡Asesino! ¡Mataste a todo tu clan! ¿¡Que no lo vez!?_

Negó con la cabeza para que esos pensamientos que, desierto modo, eran verdad se fueran por minutos, horas o inclusive toda su vida; le hacían daño, lo desgarraban por dentro, le dolían hasta el alma.

 _No hay tiempo para esto,_ se reprendió Itachi, _es por el bien de Konoha._

Con su palma se limpia la sangre de su barbilla pero fue en vano, la mancha se hacía más y más grande.

Gruño de exasperación.

Respiró hondo y caminó por esas solitarias calles del Clan Uchiha. Apretó sus ojos cuando observo los demás cuerpos inertes desparramados por las calles y, de un momento a otro, al divisar esa casa, se detuvo.

Se mordió el labio, hiso un _Jutsu_ y, segundos después, ya estaba dentro de esa pequeña habitación.

 _No llores… no llores._

No habían pasado ni cinco horas cuando la había visto esconderse de él cuándo ella lo observaba entrenando con los demás Uchihas. Sonrió con pesar. Sus manos temblaron cuando agarro su Katana, pero la dejo en su lugar cuando _Izumi Uchiha_ se remolineaba en su cama.

—No puedo hacerlo…—murmuró Itachi.

Izumi, como si lo hubiera escuchado a la perfección, se levantó de golpe. Traía un Kunai en su mano derecha y sus ojos estaban rojos. Pero dejaron de serlo cuando lo reconoció.

 _Después de todo es una Uchiha…_

—¿Itachi?—preguntó Izumi, incrédula y de lado como no creyendo que él estaba ahí.—¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Itachi le miro y sonrió.

—Estoy en una misión—declaro él—, quería visitarte…

Izumi lo miro con incredulidad pero, segundos después, se sonrojo.

—Acércate— murmuró Itachi.

Izumi no se dio cuenta que le había fallado la voz.

—¿Qué pasa?—cuestionó Izumi, preocupada cuando vio las manchas de sangre en el traje ANBU del Uchiha.

Izumi no se dio cuenta de que a Itachi se le estaba quebrando el corazón.

—Lo siento—. Itachi la abrazo.

Izumi no se quejó. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ella lo amaba desde que eran niños, lo adoraba y quería hacer todo lo posible para que Itachi se sintiera orgullosa de él.

Izumi se separó, levantó la cabeza y observó como Itachi la miraba fijamente con un rostro en blanco que no decía—demostraba—nada.

—¿Pasa algo… Itac..?

No acabo la oración, abrió los ojos grandemente cuando sintió la Katana ser incrustada más abajo de su corazón.

—Lo siento, lo siento—decía Itachi, con voz quebrada y acariciando las mejillas de Izumi que se llenaban con su misma sangre.

—¿Por qué…?—susurró Izumi, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos abrir para enfocar bien a Itachi.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, la abrazó más fuerte para no dejarla ir. Itachi escondió su rostro en el cuello de aquella Uchiha, respiro hondo cuando sintió que Izumi lo apretaba fuertemente.

Sabía que le dolía, pero era tan masoquista que preferiría no clavarle la Katana otra vez para que no muriese tan rápido.

—¿¡Por qué!?—repitió Izumi, pero ahora con vos desgarradora y llorando.

—Por todos los Uchihas…

Izumi lo miro perpleja, no sabía que decir.

Se relamió los labios y asintió con resignación segundos después. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba muriendo en manos de aquella persona que amaba.

—¿Me quieres?—soltó Izumi, sin ninguna delicadeza.

Itachi se mordió el labio, Izumi sintió que sus piernas le fallaban por no tener respuesta alguna.

Itachi, segundos después, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Diciéndole todo… y a la vez nada.

Izumi cerró los ojos, las lágrimas le empavan su cara y ya le costaba respirar.

—Hazlo…

Itachi no comprendió lo que le pedía Izumi.

—Hazlo…

—No…—Itachi paso saliva con dificultad—… no me pidas eso.

Izumi hiso una sonrisa amarga.

—¡Hazlo!

Itachi asintió con resignación cuando observó esos ojos rojos, se separa un poco de Izumi y saca la Katana de su cuerpo. Izumi gimió de dolor e Itachi permaneció quieto.

—Perdón, Izumi, perdón…

Le clavo la Katana en el corazón.

Y así, con un último suspiro, Izumi cayo muerta en las manos de Itachi Uchiha.

…

Itachi no sabía qué hacer.

El cuerpo de Izumi estaba frio y todavía no acaba con aquella misión.

Observó por última vez aquel cuerpo, acaricio los cabellos desordenados de Izumi y le dio un beso en la frente. La dejo en el piso y se levantó, retrocedió y se llevó las manos a su cabello en modo desesperado.

—¿Qué hice? ¡Que hice! ¡Maldita sea!

Se agarró de la pared y en un ataque de histeria arrojo todas las cosas de un escritorio.

Itachi no podía respirar, ese dolor no se comparaba a los demás. Nada se comparaba a eso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y podía escuchar las hojas caer al frente suyo.

Soltó un gruñido, le pega al suelo y a los cajones del frente; los saca y empieza a patalear todas las cosas.

Gritó, maldijo y lloro.

Se detuvo unos segundos cuando observó hojas con la letra de Izumi en el piso. Desesperado las recogió, las acomodo como pudo y en segundos comprendió que eran. La había visto meses atrás con esa caja y escribiendo. No quiso preguntar más porque cada vez que él se acercaba (para descubrir que eran) Izumi las aguardaba rápidamente.

Cartas, con diferentes fechas y palabras en clave que él solo sabía.

Las acomodo por fechas: de la más vieja a las más recientes.

Y la última era para el día siguiente.

 _¡Woo! ¿¡Como hiciste ese Jutsu!?_

 _¡Deberíamos entrenar juntos!_

 _Debería darte estas cartas pero me da miedo de que me rechaces… o las rechaces. Digamos que tú no eres muy bueno con los sentimientos._

 _¡Ya no hablamos, Itachi-Kun!_

 _¡Felicidades! ¡Ya eres un Anbu!_

 _Enserio debería darte estas cartas algún día pero quiero que sean más para ver tu cara sonrojada._

 _Me gustas..._

 _Quiero estar siempre contigo…_

 _¡Perdón por no saludarte! ¡Estabas entrenando!_

Tomó la última y su mundo se derrumbó.

 _¿Quieres ir a comer Dangos conmigo?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
